


Don't forget your umbrella

by alexisriversong



Series: Fanwriter.it events and challenges [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Sherlock knows Mycroft's secret, but so does Greg.Partially inspired by this fanart





	Don't forget your umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Event: This story participates in “Keep the secret!” by Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Word count: 612  
> ★ Prompt: 31. A e B sono fratelli. A conosce un segreto su C, il compagno di B.
> 
> Also participates in COWT challenge by Lande di fandom. Prompt: Rain

Sherlock was excited, he had that particular glint in his eyes that meant trouble and he was eying the umbrella that Mycroft had forgotten that morning in his office like he knew something no one else had picked up on.

“What’s going on with you now?” asked John noticing his friend’s behavior shift.

“Nothing you have to worry about John” lied the sleuth with a grin. Neither Greg nor John believed him for one minute. It was also clear that Sherlock wanted them to keep asking and, considering that he was now really curious, Greg did it anyway.

“Come on Sherlock, we know you are dying to tell us something. Is it even about the homicide?”

Sherlock grinned madly and shook his head. “Nope! It’s about Mycroft! I know what he is doing! I know his secret now. He has found himself a goldfish. I am not exactly happy about the choice but I can see where he is coming from. I love this!” he clapped his hand and threw him the case file “The killer is the sister, she didn’t mean to push him that hard” he shouted before leaving in a hurry, John apologizing but following him none the less.

Greg sat in his chair then and tried to see where the Detective had got the clue about the sister while sending someone to deal with the minor. She hopefully would tell them everything after being interrogated.

He looked at the umbrella near the door and smiled. Maybe Sherlock was not the only one that knew what Mycroft was doing. Why would the sleuth call Greg a goldfish was a mystery though.

His suspicions were confirmed a little bit later, when Mycroft himself came knocking.

“I’m sorry Gregory, I do believe I have misplaced my umbrella. Have I left it here maybe?”

He made a show of looking around the room even, like he had no idea where he had placed him himself that morning.

“It’s right there Mycroft” answered the inspector pointing to it “Exactly  where you left it this morning… Considering you are here and its conveniently lunch time, would you like to go eating somewhere?”

Mycroft smiled and nodded. “Of course Gregory, it would be an honor” and he left the room, without his umbrella.

They had a nice lunch together until it was time for the both of them to go back to their respective works.

Mycroft left him in front of Scotland Yard with a nod and a “see you next time” when Greg stopped him. He asked him to wait a second and went back inside the building. He grabbed the umbrella and went back to Mycroft.

“I think you forgot this again” he said giving it back to him. The politician grabbed it and thanked him but Greg was not finished. “Also, you don’t need an umbrella to come and see me. What do you say about lunch tomorrow too?”

Mycroft looked shocked but he was even more shocked when Greg leaned close and kissed him on the mouth, softly, almost afraid of having misinterpreted. Mycroft tried to answer the kiss but was left just following his lips when the kiss ended.

Greg smiled at him and nodded to the umbrella. “You might want to hang on that today. It’s starting to rain” he said as the first droplets of water begun falling from the sky “See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow Gregory” answered the older Holmes in a daze. That daze was broken and quickly morphed to horror at Greg’s following words.

“You should know that your brother knows you found a goldfish” before running to hide inside from the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
